


The awakening

by OneSickIndividual



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Brief Cross-Dressing, Cutting (non-related to suicide or self-abuse tenancies), Graphic Violence, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Sexual relationships between major and other characters, Sexual relationships between siblings (mild)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSickIndividual/pseuds/OneSickIndividual
Summary: Zero has forced Kaname into an eternal slumber, but after a millennium has passed - The Pureblood is awakened in the modern era and determined to make Zero submissive to him once again. (MPREG - OMEGAVERSE - BL)





	1. Kaname's Awakening

**BOYS LOVE FIC BETWEEN KANAME AND ZERO (HOMOSEXUAL ROMANCE) | OMEGAVERSE | MPREG | VILLIAN KANAME | 18+ YEARS OF AGE RECOMMENDED (CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION)**

Please read: Hello readers! I would like to thank you for taking an interest in my fanfiction; I am new to this site so  _any_  feedback is very appreciated - this is my first fic. I can promise you this will be a long story, meaning it’s intended to be several chapter long with reasonable updates. Please be mindful of the tags: This story will contain many sensitive topics that some readers may find  **disturbing.** TAGS WILL BE FREQUENTLY UPDATED SO KEEP AN EYE ON THEM (I will likely give a warning in the notes if there is something not listed in the tags. This story is not written in advance, so a lot can change.) Understand that this is not a happy fic: Kaname is a villain in this fiction and his motives are entirely different from the manga. If I had to sum Kaname up in this fic, he is a tyrant that is hellbent on dominance, so if you’re guilty of sometimes liking the villains more than the superheroes - this  _might_  be the fic for you.

This is meant to be  **OMEGAVERSE** and **MPREG**. If you have no idea what OMEGAVERSE is or want a better understanding of it, including male pregnancy - go ahead and click [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega). I encourage you to give it a chance!

**(There can be explicit sex scenes, not excessive but will happen (There will be sexual relationships between the major characters and others.)**

_Anyway, thank you reading if you're still here.. and enjoy!_

 

**‘~’ will symbolize the break in the story from one event to another.**

 

“Relax, Zero. There is no way of her finding him unless she intends to excavate an entire continent. Even then, his tomb is surrounded in lethal traps. I’m sure even Yuuki isn’t crazy enough to take the chance.”

“I think you’re underestimating her, Shiro. She has spent an entire millennial looking for him, so I think ‘crazy’ is putting it mildly.”

Shiro swiveled his chair around to watch Zero massaging his temples and pacing the room frantically. “Alright.. let’s say she is a little.. determined; She still hasn’t found him, even after a thousand years of searching, so why are you so worried about it now?”

“Because I can feel it. Something is wrong” Zero admitted, his features hardening as he clenched his fist. “If she awakens Kaname, the world we know today will change dramatically and the coexistence between Vampires and Humans will be threatened."

“That won’t happen” Shiro assured him as he stood to his feet and placed one hand on Zero’s tensed shoulder, “To prove it, let’s take a trip there. Maybe it will ease your mind.”

Zero took a brief moment of silence to observe Shiro and how disturbingly identical he was to Kaname that it was painful. He was exceptionally attractive universally, tall and aside from his burgundy-colored, shoulder-length hair, one could easily mistaken him for Kaname. It completely threw Zero off when Shiro grew an interest for tattoos and piercings, (considering Kaname to never be the type, nor could Zero picture Kaname with such body decoration) but Zero couldn't deny how guiltily attractive he was to him for it - he was no stranger to piercing himself.

“It’s been over a thousand years.. maybe I’m just paranoid" Zero finally spoke after pulling himself from his reverie. "I just hope my feeling is wrong."

~

“Kaname” Yuuki crooned his name in adoration as she scanned the length of the giant sarcophagus resting only a few feet before her.

She began to carefully approach it before somebody had yanked her back from the fabric of her shirt.

“Careful, Lady Yuuki.” Aidou warned respectfully, “This place has traps everywhere. Let me take care of them first.”

Yuuki nodded and watched before Aidou had the entire tomb encased in ice. Pistons had sounded, along with objects being shot at the thick layers of ice that was protecting them.

“That should do it” Aidou spoke after the area had come to a silence, “Do you really believe this is him?”

Yuuki nodded, “Yes, this is him. I can feel his presence within the seal.”

“How do we remove it?” Aidou questioned with genuine curiosity as he stared at the large coffin. “It’s a strong spell seal that only Zero could do to Kaname, judging by this information I assume that only he can successfully remove it - right?”

“This would be true if Zero hadn’t sealed the bond between him and Kaname” she explained further, “Because of this, any high ranking Vampire - a Pureblood, specifically - can break it. As you know, this specific spell seal used on Kaname to put him in a eternal slumber can only be done to Purebloods who are bonded with another, by their respected bonded partner."

“Still, I wonder why Zero did it” Aidou mused aloud, “With Kaname gone, he could have rightfully reigned in his place as a Pharaoh, but he didn’t. He just vanished with no real motive for doing what he did.”

“There was a motive” Yuuki answered with a vague smile on her expression, “Jealousy can make one do foolish things, Hanabusa.”

~

Zero and Shiro stared speechlessly at the large sarcophagus now shattered to pieces, empty and void of a specific Pureblood that once laid rested for what Zero hoped was an eternity.

Zero wanted to panic, or shoot several dozen bullets into the wall as he pictured Yuuki breaking his seal; Instead, he stood wordlessly with his body shaking from the boiling cauldron of emotions stirring inside him.

“We will fix this” Shiro broke the silence, hoping to quell the peeved silver-haired man before his impending explosion, “We just have to find Kaname and re-do the seal - right?”

“We can’t” Zero said through gritted teeth, “I sealed our bond. I can’t do it again without  _our_  bond.”

“Then break it?”

“I can’t!” Zero snapped as he finally caved to his emotions, “I can’t break the bond seal! If I break it then Kaname will know my every thought, feeling and more importantly where I am! It's too dangerous.."

“Alright, alright” Shiro raised either arm in the air, “Let’s try to calm down and think logically about how to fix this. It will take Kaname some time to adapt to the modern era so this should give us plenty of room to plan something; In the meantime, I will try to see what Yuuki and him intend to do by playing the mole. My brother and sister have no idea I was helping you, so it’s a perfect way to keep tabs on them.”

“I guess you’re right” Zero admitted after allowing himself a few deep breaths and throwing himself in a brief meditative state, “We need to plan quickly, though. Yuuki will undoubtedly help Kaname assume control over the Vampire council through sheer power that will result in the white collars being far too intimidated to prevent him from building his own empire and completely destroying the council all together; We could be looking at a war right now between Humans and Vampires.”

Shiro was unsure what to say, so he left the idea with apprehensive nod. "I'll go find Yuuki and Kaname, until then try to stay low so Kaname doesn't discover you. I very much doubt 'kiss and makeup' is on his agenda of things he plans to do to you."

 

(AN: Sorry this chapter is short and confusing, but the following chapters will be much longer and better explained- I promise! My writing could use a lot of improvement, I know.. but I am trying. Please give feedback so I know if you guys want me to continue this, or press that kudo button. Thank you!)


	2. Let's make a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - thank you guys so much! I didn't expect any feedback truthfully, but I hugely appreciate it and it has encouraged me to continue. 
> 
> (Sorry for those I haven't replied to. I'm very tired at the moment, but I have definitely read them and as a thank you here is another chapter as requested!)
> 
> I want to warn you all before you continue reading that I will be updating tags as I go, so please continue checking them for triggering subjects.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“I don’t understand, Aidou.. why is he not responsive?”

 Yuuki waited for the click of the door closing behind her to speak; She found no reason to turn the direction of her gaze as she could easily feel the Vampire Aristocrat’s presence minutes before his arrival.

“Let me be sure it’s nothing medically-related, first.” Aidou waited for Yuuki’s permissive nod before approaching the other Pureblood Vampire - the famous and formidable King, Kuran Kaname. He was rested on the sofa where Aidou and the other servants had brought him after returning from Kaname’s tomb.

Yuuki initially insisted she be alone with Kaname when he had first opened his lids to reveal two Sienna orbs identical to her own; Unfortunately for the Pureblood princess, Kaname had done nothing in regard to speaking or even moving for that matter. Aidou suspected he might be in a vegetative state, but he was not exactly an expert on Vampires who have been in a slumber for a millennial either.

Aidou didn’t visibly reveal it even when touching Kaname’s wrist with a careful hand for his pulse, but the sheer power flowing through the Pureblood was enough to make the Aristocrat want to shrink in fear. Yuuki was powerful like her brother - yes, but it was nothing in comparison to Kaname who could, and has easily made a nation of Vampires and Humans bow before him.

“His pulse is normal. He’s healthy, especially for someone who has been sleeping in a coffin for over a thousand years - also, his blood work came back normal. He’s a little dehydrated, but that’s nothing an IV won’t fix.”

“Do you think he’s experiencing emotional trauma?” Yuuki asked, her voice laced with worry.

“It’s possible.. yes. Give it time, Lady Yuuki.. I’m sure he will come through.” Aidou attempted to reassure her with a small smile, "Just relax."

Aidou gave the Princess a small, respectful bow before making his way toward the room’s exit, but his senses had halted him in his path. There was somebody unfamiliar advancing toward them.. somebody with a powerful presence like Kaname’s, but still not quite as equal.

“Lady Yuuki.. do you sense that?” Aidou turned to the Pureblood Princess who had a hardened expression and currently faced in the direction of the room’s door. It was evident to Aidou from Yuuki’s reaction that whoever it was behind the door - they were uninvited.

Aidou watched the door’s nob twist with building anticipation until it had finally opened and through it came a man almost identical to Kaname.

“Who the hell are you..” Aidou readied both of his hands on either side of him with small particles of ice materializing around them.

“Aw.. and here I thought Yuuki spoke so much of me.” The man gave Aidou a wry smile before introducing himself, “Kuran Shiro. Yuuki and Kaname’s brother.”

“Brother?” Aidou’s lids widened in bewilderment, “Yuuki has never mentioned having another brother.. but your physical features resembling Kaname's certainly tell another story - you're his twin?”

“Younger, half-brother” Shiro corrected, “I was born to my father’s ex-Human mistress.”

“So you’re not a Pureblood, but an Aristocrat. Interesting.. you give off a strong aura that only a Pureblood would possess. Stronger than Yuuki, even.” Aidou thought aloud.

“Enough of this!" Yuuki angrily broke in, “Surely you didn’t come here to educate my servant on our family, Shiro.”

Shiro shifted his attention to his sister, then to Kaname who was still unresponsive to his surroundings. “You’re right, I came here because of Kaname. Any Vampire in a vast radius can feel his presence. You will have to pardon me if I was… curious.”

“Curious?” Yuuki snorted derisively before pointing a finger to him, “You had no interest in helping me find Kaname and now you come around because you’re _curious_?”

“He killed my mother” Shiro folding his arms together, “So correct, I had no interest in helping you find Kaname if you want me to be painfully honest.. I think that much is reasonable.”

“He’s not responsive to anything or anyone, so there’s nothing here for you to be curious about, brother. You may leave.” Yuuki dismissed him with a brief motion of her hand before turning to Kaname, her features then easing as she stared dejectedly at him.

“A shame. I should have brought Zero with me if I knew Kaname was going to be in such a pitiful.. and vulnerable state.”

“You traitor!” Yuuki turned on her heel, her eyes flickered from Sienna to a glowing, vehement red, “I should have known you were helping Zero!”

“What are you going to do - kill me? Then do it, sis" goaded Shiro as he took a few paces to her.

“L-lady Yuuki..” Aidou called nervously as he pointed behind her.

“What, Hanabusa?!”

“Kaname.. he’s..”

Yuuki - despite her attention fixated on Shiro at that moment - turned around at the mention of Kaname’s name.

“Ka… Kaname..” Yuuki’s anger had fleeted and been replaced with wonder upon seeing her brother now standing on his feet. 

Kaname wordlessly looked in Shiro’s direction; His facial expression remained nonchalant, but the hatred was evident in his Sienna eyes.

“Where is he.” Kaname questioned, but Shiro knew it to be a demand.

“Hiding. You can threaten my life, or torture me for the information of his whereabouts.. but you know me well enough to say that I don’t easily give information away, nor am I afraid to bring it to my grave.”

Shiro smirked in response to the twist in Kaname’s expression; The Pureblood is no easy person to perturb, but Shiro had a talent for it and god damned if it didn’t feel amazing to abuse it.

“Let’s make a deal, Kaname.”

~

“Relax, Zero.. you get yourself stressed too easily. I had a plan before I made the decision to reveal myself, which I didn’t tell you because I knew you would disagree and insist on an alternative.. which - by the way - are none.”

Zero glared in Shiro’s direction before raising an eyebrow at the dress he was holding in his hand, “.. Do I even want to know?”

“You might” Shiro gave a sly smile as he held the dress up for a better display, “If you want me to cut to the chase: You will be going under cover as a woman - and before you argue - it is necessary.”

“Absolutely not.” Zero said flatly.

“Come on, Zero..”

“No.”

“But you did it before for an uncover mission and you pulled it off so well!" Shiro paused for a wink, "And you make one hell of woman, Kiryuu.”

Zero gave him a resentful glare; Meanwhile, Shiro only added fuel to the fire by holding the dress to Zero’s figure for measurement.

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

~

Shiro bit his lip to contain his laughter as he watched Zero stumble out from the bathroom while simultaneously growling.

Along with the cocktail dress he had given Zero high heels to match. It wasn’t necessary, no.. but Shiro was never one __not__ to add humor to a serious situation; Also, it was a guilty pleasure that he couldn’t resist when the opportunity presented itself.

“Damn it, Shiro!” Zero cursed, “At least give me flat dress shoes. These heels will probably kill me before Kaname even gets the chance!”

Shiro burst in a fit of laughter and tears before two stilettos came flying in his direction. He managed to dodge them, but he knew better than to provoke the peeved Hunter further, unless of course he wanted to dodge large furnishing, which would be much more difficult.

“Okay, okay” Shiro said in surrender as he wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye. “All jokes aside, Zero.. you look amazing.”

“Yeah. Fuck you.”

“I mean it.”

Shiro’s expression straightened as he took a brief moment to admire how easily convincing it was for Zero to disguise himself as a woman, despite seeing it before. Zero was naturally androgynous in physical appearance, which was nothing abnormal for an Omega male; However, it still astounded Shiro how equally attractive Zero is as both male and female.

Zero was wearing a black, straight-styled wig; it reached past his shoulders and stopped before his hips. The dress was a soft gray that Shiro found to be a remarkably suitable match with Zero’s beautiful lilac eyes.

Shiro was reminded of one last thing to finish the disguise - Make up.

It was an unfortunate fact for Zero that Shiro could do makeup exceedingly well thanks to his practice on Yuuki when they were much younger. It took a few minutes of chasing Zero down and tieing the Hunter to a chair with a bed sheet, but as a result Shiro managed to give Zero a convincing makeover that would further hide his identity.

He smiled triumphantly as he admired Zero and his hard work. Perhaps in a couple of minutes he will untie the furious Hunter, but for now it was wise to let Zero calm down if didn’t wish to be riddled with bullet holes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is not as long as promised, guys. I think roughly 2k words a chapter will have to suffice due to my busy work schedule, but I can at least guaranteed that with weekly updates.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this chapter has reached expectations! Let me know what you guys think, please. 
> 
> Thank you again for the support :)


	3. You are mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter that I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the continued support, guys :)

It all happened so quickly, like Akatsuki was using a hidden Vampire ability that she didn’t know about to see Ruka’s cards to gain the advantage.

She never lost at a game of UNO, that was until now when a smug Akatsuki was sure to rub it in after his victorious battle.

“You really gonna do it then?” Akatsuki reminded her of the bet they made prior to the game.

“Of course I’ll do it.” She stood up and straightened her blouse. “It’s not like he’s as frightening as everyone makes him out to be.”

Ruka wouldn’t have said this to Akatsuki, but apart of her was hoping to lose the bet; She wanted an excuse to speak to Kaname and sate her seemingly unquenchable desire for him.

Truthfully, she was fascinated by the Pureblood King despite knowing very little about him other then what Hanabusa has told her. There was this mysterious air about Kaname that captivated her; However, given Yuuki’s indefatigable determination to keep the man to herself left Ruka with small opportunity to approach him without given a spine-chilling glare. 

She walked down the corridor and stopped in front of a large wooden door that belonged to Kaname’s bedroom. She reached her hand to it, rapping at it before listening for a response - nothing. She tried again, more loudly this time, but nothing came.

Ruka could sense Kaname’s unquestionable presence behind the door; He was in there, definitely.. but it wouldn’t be a surprise to her if he didn’t care for visitors.

Ruka surrendered to the failure of her endeavor and was ready to return back to find Akatsuki, but suddenly her vision tunneled and her hearing was deafened by a loud static. She could faintly hear her name being called out, followed by several different voices overlapping each other, but all saying the same thing.

**_Don’t be a coward. Do it!_ **

She answered the coercing of the voices with a twist of the door’s knob and was greeted by a fireplace dimly-lighting the room and burning a pleasurable smell of cherry.

Kaname was leaned on the arm rest of the sofa not far from the fire, dazing in it as though he was unaware of her presence - that was until his gaze had drifted to her direction. She was hypnotized by the soft, oxblood red glow of his orbs despite the unsettling feeling that accompanied it, but the desire to approach him heavily outweighed the risk.

Kaname beckoned the woman with a single finger, her legs moved readily before coming to a stop before him. He grasped and pulled the woman to him; She instantly crumbled at his touch and found herself straddling his lap with either arms at his shoulders.

“You are quite the audacious one.” Kaname spoke, “You desire me this much?”

Ruka’s breathing came to a brief hitch when presented with the question, though it was hardly audible in comparison to the intense drumming of her heart.

“I-I do..” she stuttered as she bashfully shifted her gaze from him, “I want.. you.”

Ruka surprised herself with her forward honesty, especially to a man she barely knew, but the words slipped right out.

Kaname gave a silvery chuckle before curving his lips into a grin, “Then bare your neck to me if you truly mean what you say.”

Ruka didn’t hesitate to brush her hair to one side to bare her unscathed neck that had been untouched or marked by another. She was an Aristocrat and she took pride in her virginity kept for this long, but at this moment she wanted nothing more than for Kaname to break into her flesh and drink from her.

Kaname was less than gentle with Ruka as he grasped firmly at the crown of her head with a fist of her hair, earning a soft moan from the Vampiress before she could feel his hot breath traveling down her supple neck.

She closed her lids in anticipation with the rapidly growing feeling of lust washing over her. For a brief moment of waiting, Ruka wondered if Kaname was serious about feeding from her or if he were making a fool of her, but that thought was quickly undone when two fangs sunk deeply into her flesh.

She gasped. It was painful at first, excruciating even; However, her body began to numb and a heavy dizziness was bringing her to a lethargic state. Her arms fell limply beside her, but there was no fear to accompany it. She could feel her blood and it’s warmth coating her skin with Kaname’s arm secured around her waist as he sucked greedily at her neck.

“Ka-name..”

 

~

After Shiro had given the details of the undercover mission in full; The Hunter was feeling uneasy and apprehensive about the entire operation. If it weren’t bad enough that he had to attend Yuuki’s party in celebration of Kaname’s awakening, but he had to do it all the while wearing a dress in close proximity of Kaname himself.

“I look alright?”

Zero was pulled from his reverie to find Shiro leaving his dressing room in a tailored, charcoal three-piece suit and his burgundy hair immaculately sleeked back, aside from a few long strands of his bangs falling over.

“Huh.. you clean up nicely.” Zero commented as he admired the unwonted sight before him.

“You’re not alone in feeling weirdly dressed.. if that makes you feel better.” Shiro admitted in his current struggle to properly knot his tie. “.. Why the hell would anyone want to wear these things anyway!”

Zero chuckled briefly at Shiro’s visibly building frustration shaking his hands, which eventually led to Shiro wordlessly pleading for his help after looking to him and accepting the fabric’s bane to his formal-wear existence.

The Hunter sighed at the man’s incompetence before giving in and helping him knot his tie. “If you try to take this thing off, I’m going to choke you with it before I help you again.”

“Careful.. I might like that.” Shiro teased before grasping either of Zero’s arms as he playfully backing him into a wall and leaned into Zero’s neck; He then proceeded to sensually brush his lips to the shell of Zero’s ear before whispering seductively. “Are you sure you want to wait until your heats to be intimate?”

Zero took a sharp intake of breath.. not because of the rough impact of his back hitting the wall, but to Shiro’s question accompanied with the rising build of Alpha pheromone flooding the room.

“Shiro..” Zero managed to find enough strength to deny the tempting offer to quell his Omega needs by pushing the man away, “I know you like to roleplay, but I’m not having sex with you in a dress.”

“.. Fair enough.”

To Zero’s surprise, the Alpha had easily given up on his endeavor with a small shrug of his shoulders. “You’re stubborn, but I always adored that about you.. before I forget though” he added with a raised index finger, “There’s something I want to add to your disguise.”

Zero raised a single brow when watching Shiro uncover a necklace from it’s ragged material that was formally in his pocket. He displayed the leather worn necklace before Zero, which accompanied a cone-shaped obsidian pendant dangling from it’s confinement.

“That thing looks.. strange.” Zero marveled at it.

“It belonged to my mother.. I want you to wear it tonight.” Shiro proffered.

Zero was hesitant to accept his gift at first, but he did when coming to the realization of the sentimental attachment that Shiro must have had for the necklace.

“Fine.. help me put it on?”

~

The Kuran manor was a beautiful sight to see, especially shrouded in green shrubs and tall statues that were marvelously sculpted.

The manor illuminated brightly in the cast of the sunset upon advancing toward it with his arm wrapped around Shiro’s.

Zero had to play Shiro’s female companion during the event to stay under Kaname’s radar as he infiltrated the Kuran’s. It was a daring mission that would put the Hunter in unspeakable danger if discovered, but he was hoping the risk to be worth the reward.

Zero wasn’t anxious for no reason. The Hunter’s Association believing him to neurotic when presenting what he believed to be an impending cataclysm, but much was to be expected when not having lived the experience themselves.

Through centuries of Kaname’s existence, he has spilled enough blood to create an ocean and stacked bodies high enough that the Shanghai Tower would seem insignificant in comparison.

The power Kaname possessed was inconceivable and dangerous to existence; If zero were to let the Pureblood regain his full power, there would be no telling what would become of the life he knew today.

“Shiro, darling.. it has been such a long time since I have seen your face.”

A woman with white hair cascading past the middle of her back approached the couple with a silvery smile before shifting her glance from Shiro to him. The Hunter could see the distaste in her reaction, which he was certain was due to jealousy. “I see you found yourself a woman..”

“Shizuka, it’s a pleasure seeing you again. Give me but a moment.”

Shiro turned on his heel and forced the Hunter to do the same, “Go inside. I’ll accompany you in a moment.”

Zero nodded without protest and left the two to be alone as he made his way toward the entrance of the manor. Just as beautiful as the outside of the residence, the Kuran manor shined brightly in extravagance and was filled with a vast amount of guests casually engaged in conversation and drinking wine.

Zero looked around at the various faces until finding a less than unsettling sight; His former lover Kaname was standing next to his sister and currently engaged in a conversation with two other men.

Zero would briefly redirect his line of sight before returning it to Kaname to avoid suspicion, but he couldn’t help but to wonder if what he was seeing was real, or if Kaname was a mere figment of his imagination; Kaname has been asleep for a millennial, yet here he was like nothing had ever happened.

Everything about Kaname was as Zero remembered, from his handsome smile that could enthrall those around him to his soft features that masked the true monster beneath it.

Kaname’s appearance was breathtaking in a strapping suit that had to be made from the finest materials; Where Zero had last seen him in his old Pharaoh attire, which in return made for an unusual sight that he wasn’t accustomed to.

He had to wonder how Kaname was adjusting to the new era that he was so unfamiliar with, which then began producing other trivial thoughts consisting of Kaname flooding his head.

He felt nostalgic after all these years of the Pureblood being absent from his life. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was still in love with him, but that wasn’t something he was willing to share with anyone - including Shiro.

“Hey, are you alright, miss?” A stranger asked Zero in concern, “You’re looking a little clammy. Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“Hm?”

Zero was perplexed by the sudden approach of the stranger and his concern for him, but he quickly discovered them to be right when feeling his own neck that was coated in sweat.

“I..” Zero stopped himself from speaking further knowing well his voice to be too masculine to pass for a woman; He instead bee-lined for the nearest restroom and locked the door behind him. He splashed his face with water and gazed at his reflection in the mirror; His face was flushed, his eyes were bloodshot and his skin was a shade paler than it’s usual.

His body was breaking into a sweat with a rising temperature similar to what he would experience when in heat, but the other missing telltale signs of him being in one ruled out the possibility.

He couldn’t comprehend what was happening to him until he noticed a strange glow inside the pendant of Shiro’s necklace he had given to him. He tried to rip the necklace from his neck in desperation to remove it, but it wouldn’t come off even with Zero taking a knife he formally had strapped to his thigh for concealment to try and sever it.

“Fuck!” Zero cursed to himself, “Fucking Shiro set me up!”

Upon coming to that realization, Zero knew he needed to leave immediately. He surged from the bathroom door and tried to quickly make his way for the exit only to be grabbed and spun around by the creator of his nightmares.

“Going somewhere so soon, Zero?” Kaname’s lips curved to a devilish grin as he pulled the Hunter closely, “You belong to me - or has it been so long that you have you forgotten?”

Zero struggled to escape the Pureblood’s hold and turning quickly on his heel, but it was short-lived when Kaname had captured his neck with his fangs and both of his hands fastened behind him.

He gasped from the intensity of the bite when feeling Kaname’s fangs sinking further into his neck. He remembered this certain feeling that was washing over him now, one that far differentiated from the normal occurrence in a Vampire feeding.

Zero knew Kaname was opening the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter is going to be a lot more intense and I'm hoping to have it released by end of this week. Let me know what you think, please.
> 
> (Yes, a lot of Kaname and Zero action is to be expected.)


	4. Blissfully ignorant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please read for warning below.) Thank you so much for giving me kudos, writing comments and showing me overall support! I apologize that it took a couple days to get this chapter out, but I do hope you like it!
> 
> WARNING: Sexually explicit content ahead.

_*All italic parts in the story will represent past events*_

 

_****"Let’s make a deal, Kaname.”** ** _

_Dominance was rising in the air as the two alpha brothers stared silently at each other._

_Kaname was the first to break the silence with a demonstration of his wavering composure, shattering all surrounding windows around them._

_Shiro was unfazed despite the several shards of glass that grazed his face. He brushed the remnants from his shoulders with a grin, “If you’re done littering the place, I’m ready for your answer.”_

_“I will kill you where you stand.” Creases formed at the corner of Kaname’s eyes as he stared with intense loathing in Shiro’s direction, “I do not intend to let you fool me twice.. but I will give you the honor of dying at my hands, brother.”_

_"Kill me then” Shiro taunted him with both arms stretched out to the sides of him, “After all, finding Zero is only half the battle.. but I’ll let you figure that out for yourself.”_

_" .. What are you saying..”_

_Shiro folded his arms at his chest, “What I’m saying is that the Ronin spell is protecting him: Any attempt to open your bond with Zero will be negated.”_

_"Get to the part that will convince me to let you live” Kaname threatened in a low growl with shards of glass levitating around him._

_“Fortunately for you” Shiro continued, “I possess the Priestess’s necklace, which is the only chance you have of if you wish to open your bond again. I can convince Zero to wear the necklace at Yuuki’s gathering and he won’t be able to remove it, leaving him otherwise vulnerable and at your mercy. In return, I want you to restore my mother..”_

_“You would sacrifice him for that concubine?” Kaname clucked his tongue, “And Zero thinks of me as the enemy.. and here you throwing him back to me. I have to wonder between the both of us who is more wicked.”_

_“That ‘concubine’ is my mother!” Shiro snarled._

_Sparks of electricity ricocheted around the room and was met with Shiro's hands, spiraling around them. “Accept the fucking deal, Kaname..”_

 ~

 Zero was awakened by a startling shock to his body upon feeling a splash of cold water drenching his face.

“Fuck!” Zero breathed out before turning to the perpetrator holding the evidence of an empty glass in his hand. “What the hell is your problem, Shiro!”

The man shrugged, “Following orders. We need you awake for this part.”

The word _we_ struck a moment of realization that Zero was not in his own room, but a stranger’s. He was laying in an enormous bed with his ankles and wrists shackled to it, and standing a few feet before him was Kaname, Yuuki and several people that Zero recognized as Yuuki’s servants.

Apprehensive was an understatement of what Zero felt while his heart picked up several paces quicker. Kaname must have felt Zero’s fear because he returned his stare with a wicked grin.

“I don’t get it” Yuuki turned to Hanabusa, “It’s impossible to turn anyone into a Pureblood, let alone an ex-Human.”

“This would be true if Zero wasn’t wearing the Priestess's necklace.” Hanabusa continued to speak as he reached into his pocket and removed a folded piece of paper that he then handed to Yuuki. “My mother told me a tale once of a Human Priestess and a Pureblood Vampire who fell in love. Unfortunately due to the fact that the Priestess was not a Pureblood, their relationship was forcibly ended by the Pureblood’s father who threatened to kill the Priestess if she was ever seen with his son again. A short time had passed before the Priestess returned to the Pureblood, but this time she was not Human.. she had transformed into a Pureblood Vampire. The father was livid when discovering what had occurred and accused the woman of using magic to deceive his son. Long story short, she was killed by the father some time later after she had given birth to his son’s child. Her necklace was buried with her corpse and some claim that it was imbued with magic and can transform a Vampire, or Human into a Pureblood. I can’t explain why the necklace has the ability to cause the Ronin spell to be ineffective.. but it opens a wide area of possibilities.”

“I heard this story before.” Yuuki tried to recall as she unfolded the piece of paper and glanced over it, “But I still can’t help feeling that this is a bad idea.. ”

“Story time is over.” Kaname looked to Hanabusa, “You are not here to enlighten my sister. You are to follow my orders now.. do you understand?”

“Yes, Lord Kaname.” Hanabusa gave an apologetic bow before practically stumbling to find his box of medical equipment, which he did and assembled the equipment as best as he could between the fumbling of his hands.

“Alright, I need you to be cooperative.” Hanabusa said as he approached Zero with an audible snap of latex gloves. “I’m going to do a quick blood draw.”

“Like hell you are!” Zero returned the Vampire with a cold glare.

Kaname followed behind Hanabusa before unlocking a singular cuff and forcibly hyper-extending Zero’s arm in place. Hanabusa spared no moment to insert the needle into Zero’s cubital vein and began the extraction of blood.

Zero tried to fight it, but Kaname’s hold on him had steadied his arm long enough for Hanabusa to complete his task. “That should do it.” Hanabusa said as he withdrew the needle and collected the several vials of blood created, “I’m going to return to the lab now. This is all I should need.”

“Good, take the others with you.”

Hanabusa, Shiro, Yuuki and the rest of the servants followed Kaname’s order to leave the two alone. Before Shiro had closed the bedroom door behind him, he took one final glance to Zero.

“Forgive me.”

~

Zero’s heart was thrumming in his ears and his stomach was fluttering at the sensual feeling of Kaname’s hand slithering under his shirt.

“S-stop this.. Kaname.. ” Zero shifted his head to the far side from Kaname’s stare, knowing better than to look into those captivating auburn orbs for too long.

Kaname grabbed Zero at his jawline and forced the Hunter’s gaze to meet his. “How long are you going to keep this charade up? The bond is open and I can sense your every emotion, Zero. You cannot hide the fact that you are aroused by my touch, nor your desire for it.”

Zero wanted badly to slap Kaname’s hand away and insist that he was wrong, but the soft, sensual touch of Kaname’s lips grazing his was enough for Zero’s rationality to crumble and his suppressed desire for his mate to release and take control of him.

He greedily pushed his lips to Kaname’s in a passionate kiss as he closed his eyes and allowed their bond to open to it’s entirety, which in turn heightened the pleasure of all physical contact between them.

Kaname broke the kiss and buried his head into Zero’s neck to tease him with gentle bites where his bond mark was created. Zero moaned softly at the overwhelming and pleasurable sensation, and after not being able to stand it any longer, Zero used his free hand to push Kaname’s fangs further into his neck. The Pureblood was more than obliged to give in as he sank his fangs into the welcoming warmth.

The pain brought waves of ecstasy through Zero’s body as his own blood trailed down his crooked neck. His lower regions were reacting quickly to the flooding sensation and he knew it to be evident when Kaname had released his fangs and rejoined their lips in a bloody kiss.

The Pureblood quickly stripped Zero of his clothes, even going as far to release Zero’s other restrained hand from it’s cuff.

Zero returned the favor by seating himself up and hastily undoing the buttons on Kaname’s shirt before hungrily glancing over his prominent abdomen muscles. He wrapped his arms around Kaname and straddled him, but the Pureblood easily took control and pushed Zero back to fall onto the bed, crawling on top of him.

“You’re making me impatient.. ” Zero said in a breathy voice, “Just fuck me already.”

Kaname lifted Zero’s legs to settle at either of his shoulders and then teased Zero’s entrance with the end of his erected member. Zero pouted with a soft whine and a pleading look. “Kaname.. please..”

The Pureblood grinned sadistically as he absorbed the longing sight of his Omega beneath him, vulnerable and begging for him to pleasure him; However, it wasn’t long before Kaname lost interest in teasing his mate and gave the first thrust through the tight ring that was Zero’s entrance.

Zero sprung up a few inches using his elbows to balance himself with a hiss escaping his lips. It was incredibly painful at first, but that had already anticipated this considering the size of Kaname’s member compared to most. The pain shortly subsided and Kaname quickened his pace. 

Zero fell back onto the bed, gripping the sheets and letting his soft moans escape his lips. 

For even a short time, Zero wanted to enjoy sharing this moment with Kaname and pretend to be blissfully ignorant.

~

“Unbelievable.. his blood cells are actually mutating.” Hanabusa exclaimed as he was looking into the microscope pointed at the slate of blood beneath it, “They are transforming to a similar shape of a Pureblood’s.”

“What does that mean” Yuuki frowned, “Please tell me that it’s not possible, Aidou..”

Hanabusa pulled away from the microscope, “I’m sorry, Lady Yuuki.. but the necklace _has_ to be the real thing. Zero will become a Pureblood at this rate. I’m unsure of what Kaname intends to do with the fact, but I have a good idea..”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if that's the worst short sex scene you ever read in you life haha. To be fair, I'm still new to this and will hopefully improve with time. I don't know, maybe you guys will still like it and won't run me off with your pitchforks, yeah? .. Maybe. Anyway, if you enjoy this be sure to continue your support so I know if I should leave this fic in the dust or continue. Thank you so much in advance!
> 
> (By the way, I do enjoy your thoughts in the comments of what you think might, is currently happening, or is going to happen in the story. Definitely don't be feel shy to share your thoughts.)


	5. Silver Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE UPDATED TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING!
> 
> I'm very sorry for the delay in this chapter.. I'm battling with personal things at this moment.
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys SO much for the love and support. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“You’re not doing this.” Akatsuki spared no moment to say after Ruka had left the shower room that led directly into her bedroom where he was waiting.

She was startled by the abrupt visit and returned him with an unfriendly welcome. “You do know it’s ill-mannered to enter a lady’s room without her permission, Akatsuki. Leave so I can dress.” Ruka waited patiently for Akatsuki to leave, but he didn’t so much as flinch a finger.

“I won’t leave until you promise me that you’re not going to do this.”

The woman sighed in exasperation and frowned at him. “Why are you so concerned about my decision? We all took a vow to serve Lord Kaname. I won’t dishonor myself or my family because you don’t approve.”

“I care about you, Ruka!” There was an abrupt rise in his tone that perturbed her. It was a rare sight to see Akatsuki upset, especially for a man who is placid by nature.

”Akatsuki.. I -” Ruka was interjected by another.

“How touching..”

Akatsuki turned his attention to Kaname who was standing near Ruka’s bed, flashing him a wicked grin as he finished fastening the top buttons of his shirt.

“Why is _he_ here..” Akatsuki growled in his direction, then looked back to Ruka for the answer. She turned her face away, but was hardly able to hide the flush in her skin.

“Akatsuki, please.. just leave before there’s trouble.” Ruka pleaded.

“You’re sleeping with him now?” Akatsuki shook his head at her with silent disappointment, then glared in Kaname’s direction.

“I don’t know what you did to her, or why Ruka is so infatuated with you.. but I won’t let you sacrifice her for a woman who is already dead!”

“Ruka.” Kaname called to her, “Come over to me.”

“Yes.. Lord Kaname.”

“Ruka.. don’t.” Akatsuki cut in. “Can’t you see that he’s manipulating you? Wake up already!”

Ruka ignored him and continued toward Kaname’s direction. The Pureblood gently pulled her close to him, then brushed her hair to one side. Ruka understood what he wanted so she crooked her neck, allowing him better access.

The temperature in the room came to a uncomfortable high as the fabrics and furniture caught flame around Akatsuki. Fire conjured around his hands, trailing up his arms and burning the sleeves of his shirt to show the sinews of his muscles.    

“Enough of this, Kaname! If I have to fight you to open Ruka’s eyes, I’ll gladly do it with my life!”

Just before Akatsuki could make the first attack, the fire encompassing him had distinguished and his legs gave out on him until he was forced to drop to his knees.

The Pureblood released his fangs from Ruka and looked down to Akatsuki, chuckling at the pitiful sight of the Aristocrat before him. “Are you finding it difficult to move? If it is death you wish, I will gladly give you it.. using your own hand to do it.”

“Ruka..” Akatsuki struggled to call her name or stop his body from lifting to it’s feet and walking in the direction of the sword mounted on the wall. The sword was an anti-Vampire weapon, one that Ruka kept as a souvenir from the first Hunter she killed. “Don’t.. do it. for me.. R-ruka.”

Ruka frantically cut into the scene and grabbed Kaname by his shirt with desperate pleading, “You don’t need to do this, Kaname! Please forgive him!”

“What are you so afraid of?” Kaname tilted her chin with his index finger so she would look into his bewitching eyes, “You will be joining him in death shortly, my dear.”

~

The enormous room was dark and deprived of furniture or windows; The only source of light came from the burning candles encircling a tub filled with blood.

Ruka stood before the tub and released the towel wrapped around her naked body. She dipped her foot into the warmth of the blood until finally stepping in and lowering herself into a laying position so that all that was uncovered is her face.

Kaname beckoned Shiro to follow him, the two approached the tub before Kaname handed him a decorative knife, “She bathes in my own blood. You need to spill yours and then cast the ring in. Do it on my command, do you understand?”

Shiro nodded and watched as Kaname rolled the sleeve of his shirt and used his arm to lower Ruka’s head slowly into the blood before she disappeared beneath it. “Do it now.”

Shiro used the blade to make a clean cut across the palm of his hand, then held it clenched over the pool of blood for his own droplets to join. He retreated his hand and removed his ring from his finger and tossed it in, though not expecting the immediate reaction of the blood that started to boil in response.

“What’s happening now..” Shiro asked.

“You will see.”

Kaname waited a few moments before pulling a head to the surface of what should have been Ruka’s, but was of another woman’s gasping for air.

~

Zero was startled from his sleep by the sound of a closing door.

He watched Kaname saunter over to the other side of the bed, lie beside him and wordlessly fall to sleep.

Zero was perplexed by the abrupt change in Kaname’s routine of religiously engaging him in sex, then leaving Zero to be alone in the room and chained to the bed.

He wondered what had happened to render the Pureblood in such a lethargic state that he would throw down his defenses; Granted, Zero couldn’t do much seeing as he was restrained to the bed with chains that permitting him only as far as the bathroom and deprived of any thing that would make for a weapon to kill a Vampire, but it was still unusual.

For the first time in a long while, the silverette was able to admire how innocent Kaname looked when he was asleep. His harmonious breathing was lulling the Hunter to sleep before being startled by a loud bang of the bedroom door being swung open.

Shiro hurried over to him and used a key to unlock his chains, “Get up! We need to go while Kaname is in a weakened state. Don’t ask questions, just move your damn feet!”

Zero’s thoughts were running wildly, equal to his heart that nearly jumped out of his chest. “Wait - where are we going?!”

“I said don’t ask questions.” Shiro pulled him by his arm and led him from the room, through the corridor and then down a long staircase where they passed several servants who had stopped what they were doing to gawk at them.

One servant in particular had stepped in front of the door that they were only a few feet from rushing through.

“Where are you taking him?” Hanabusa questioned Shiro with an undertone of suspicion, “Zero is not to leave the grounds without permission from Lord Kaname. I can’t allow you to leave. If you give me a few moments I will-”

“Move.” Shiro removed Bloody Rose from the holster connected at his waist and aimed in directed at Hanabusa’s head, “I don’t give a fuck about Kaname’s permission. You already know what this is, so move it or get a bullet through your head - your choice.”

Hanabusa moved away from the door, ”Very well. It won’t be long before he returns..”

~

Shiro brought Zero to Kaien Cross’s residence where he knew he would be safe for the time being.

Kaien was overjoyed to see Zero, but far too enthusiastic about “missing him” and vigorously chasing him around his home for a hug.

Years ago, Zero was taken into Kaien’s home when the man found him fatally wounded by a group of level E Vampires. Zero was then introduced by Kaien to the Hunter’s association; An organization of bounty hunters that are paid to kill or detain Vampires who are threatening the peace between the Human and Vampire race, with the exceptions of other illegal acts.

Zero soon joined them and since then has maintained astounding results that impressed the Hunter association in his effectiveness to clean the streets of Vampire criminals and level E’s. Zero became known as the ‘silver devil’ among Vampires and Humans alike, equally fearing and respecting him.

The three of them sat together and Shiro confessed to what he done, including the deal between him and Kaname. It earned him a solid punch from Zero to his face, but he took it as a generous punishment for what could have happened.

“I want this necklace off me - now, Shiro.” Zero hastily demanded.

“It doesn’t.. it won’t.” Shiro was regretful to inform, especially seeing as Zero stood from his chair ready to square him in the face once more.

“Hand me my gun so I can shoot you with it.”

“Calm down. I’m sure there’s something we can do.” Kaien tried to pacify Zero and prevent the impending blood shed about to happen before him. “If you want me to report this to the Association so that Shiro will be properly dealt with - I will, but let’s not resort to anymore violence.”

Zero landed another fierce blow of his fist to Shiro’s face. “Not gonna happen. I will deal with this bastard my way.”

Kaien knew better than to argue as he quietly got up from his chair and left the two alone.

~

A couple of months had gone by quickly, especially for Zero who spent most of his days constructing his plan to bring down Kaname. It wasn’t long before what Zero had predicted to happen - did. Kaname gained government control at a startling rate and abolished every law existing to form new ones that essentially gave Vampires supremacy.

Zero knew well of Kaname’s mindset: Humans are fodder and Vampires are at the top of the food chain.

The Hunter association - despite now being outlawed - still existed and was growing with numbers. Zero, Kaien and Touga were struggling to keep some kind of control over the mess that Kaname had created by banding those together who wanted the same thing - the end of Kaname’s reign.

Zero managed to remove the Priestess necklace with the help of a strange woman that Kaien was acquainted with, but she was vague with him after mentioning that the necklace had already done it’s purpose when he asked her what she meant.

He wondered a couple days later if she was speaking of the persistent nausea that suddenly came over him and forced him him bee-lined for the bathroom several times a day. The nausea eventually let up with time, but other strange things were happening to him that baffled even those around him, especially the abrupt change in his emotions.

The first incident was when Shiro burned a couple of Zero’s pancakes. He yelled profusely, declaring the man to be ‘too incompetent to even cook a pancake’, which no later led to Zero storming out of the room in tears when Shiro countered his insult by bringing up a past event when Zero screwed up making his birthday cake.

Shiro thought their arguments to be friendly banter as they always once were, but found out quickly that the Hunter was genuinely offended as a storm of furniture was flying in his direction when he went to check on him in his bedroom.

“I’m an asshole, I know. I just want to talk to you.” Shiro stayed behind Zero’s bedroom door as a shield to any rogue objects heading his way, but open enough for Zero to clearly hear him. “Can I come in?”

"Whatever.”

Shiro carefully opened the door to find the Hunter sitting on his bed, wiping the mess of tears from his face. “What do you want..”

Shiro sat beside him, pulling the Silverette into a tight embrace, “I’m sorry. I’m not use to this.. sensitive side of you.”

Zero pulled away from him with a cold stare, “So what? Things have changed between us. It’s not going to be the same and I’m still pissed at you.”

“I get that.” Shiro said, “But this isn’t normal for you, Zero. I don’t know how to broach this subject in the correct way, so I’m just going to come out with it and give you this.”

Shiro handed him a small, pink cardboard box with bold letters stating what it was - a pregnancy test.

Zero swiped it from his hand to topple to the floor. “Fuck you, Shiro! Just because I’m an Omega doesn’t mean you have to jump to this conclusion. I’m on birth control.”

“Yes.. but not with Kaname seeing as you weren’t able to take it at that time.” Shiro reminded, “I get that Kaname was never able to impregnate you before because you were unable to carry his child due to being an ex-Human, but.. a lot has changed. I can feel it, Zero.. you’re a Pureblood Vampire now. Your strength has increased incredibly and even you can’t be that oblivious not to notice that you’re able to do things that you previously couldn’t.”

Zero was silent, though the look on his face showed his apprehension.

“Please take the test, Zero. If I’m wrong, then okay - call me an idiot. But if I’m right then we can figure something out.”

“Damn it, fine!” Zero got up with fetched the pregnancy test. “If it will get you to leave me alone, then I’ll do it. Just don’t find it surprising when it comes up negative and you’re wrong.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the support you guys are giving me! Tell me what you think so far, I do love to hear from you :)
> 
> (To those who want to share fiction to another site, feel free to. All I ask is for you to give me credit and post a link to my fiction. Also, tell me in the comments below and link me so I know. Thank you.)


	6. Curiosity killed the cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **(Remember to keep checking tags as they will frequently update/change)**  
>  This chapter is shy of 2k, but if all goes as intended I should have another chapter up by Monday (maybe). I am so sorry, guys. I'm truthfully trying. I think I bit off more than I could chew, I do admit that.. but that's mostly due to the fact that I have to move soon and it was unexpected.. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> -

Yuuki glanced at the address on her phone once more and then to the shop in front of her with big, decorative lettering on tinted black windows. This was the right place, but she had hoped to be wrong seeing as she had never been in a tattoo shop before, or had a reason to come to one - until now.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to get over her trivial fear of the place and enter the shop. She glanced around, awe-inspired by all the magnificent drawings that decorated the walls. She took a closer look at the signatures on them that she recognized as Shiro’s. She had no idea her brother had such an impressive talent for drawing, but there again there were many things she didn’t know about him either.

“Can I help you, Miss?”

Yuuki turned to the woman standing behind a glass display counter, who similar to Shiro, had several tattoos covering her arms and a generous amount of piercings.. probably far more than her brother, though. She was a Human, young and pretty with vibrant makeup and strikingly long ebony hair.

“I’m here to see Shiro.” Yuuki answered, “Though I’m earlier than expected.”

“Oh, right. You’re his sister?” The woman asked as she slightly slanted her head and stared curiously at Yuuki, “I can definitely see it. Follow me.. he’s in the back room with a client, but he should be done soon.”

Yuuki followed the woman through a door to find Shiro seated and hunched over with small machine in his hand and it’s needle pressed against the skin of a woman’s bare back who was laying next to him. He hadn’t seemed to notice them come in, but it wasn’t surprising to Yuuki considering the loud vibrations, and him appearing to be deeply absorbed in work.

“Boss, you got a visitor.” The woman spoke louder.

“Give me a moment.” Shiro didn’t move his attention from what he was doing.

The woman politely held her hand out in the direction to the nearby chairs for Yuuki to take a seat, she then left to presumably return back to which they previously came.

Yuuki didn’t mind to watch her brother tattoo someone. It was intriguing to see, especially being so unaccustomed to the practice of it. Yuuki peeked to see what he was tattooing on his client, which appeared to be a portrait of a person that must have meant a great deal to them to have it permanently on their skin. It astounded Yuuki how realistic it was, like a replica of a photograph. She wondered then who did Shiro’s tattoos, which led to more seemingly endless thoughts such as what Shiro had tattooed on him seeing as she never paid attention to it before.. so her eyes began to trail over his tattoos.

There were roses encircling a portrait of his mother on his upper arm that was visible to Yuuki due to the sleeveless shirt he was wearing. Following down his arm were various other things all blended and connected, like a picture wrapped around his arm’s entirety. It was beautiful and very masterfully done.

“Alright.. take a look..” Shiro told the woman after turning the hand-held machine off, wiping her tattoo clean for the final time and giving her a towel to cover her breasts so she could get up and observe her tattoo in the nearby body mirror.

“It looks exactly like him.. thank you!” She said after several long moments of admiring it in the mirror.

”Anytime.” He smiled at her, “Follow me and we'll get it covered for you.” He then looked from her to Yuuki, his smile fading to a solemn look, “Wait here, sis. I’ll be back momentarily.”

Yuuki nodded and watched the two leave. After a several minutes had passed, Shiro returned and shut the door behind him - locking it.

“We need to talk.” He said and went on to explain after turning his chair around to face her. “Zero is denying it even though the tests I gave him turned up positive.. but I’m certain he’s pregnant with Kaname’s child.”

“I don’t find that surprising.” Yuuki started. “I can see through you now, you know.. but I’m not so much angry with you as I am myself for not figuring it out sooner.” She didn’t restrain herself from being honest or flipping the subject on him, “Your mother miraculously became pregnant with you when we both know it’s impossible for ex-humans to be impregnated by Purebloods - and don’t give me the bullshit father did. That Priestess was no Priestess, just a mistress’s tale badly translated and rewritten to sound more romanticized than what it was. I want you to tell me the full truth, brother.. and I want to hear it from you. Tell me you’re _really_ after.. and start by removing that ring to show me what you _really_ are.”

“Right.” Shiro brushed a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. “Just remember, Yuuki.. curiosity killed the cat.”

~

Zero threw the “plastic lies” in the garbage and ignored Shiro for the rest of the day, though it didn’t stop Shiro from trying to subtly bring it up days later.

“I’m not pregnant, alright. Just drop it.” Zero said after finally having enough.

“Every test I gave you came up positive, Zero.”

“So you admit that you’re a snoop!” Zero barked at him.

“I did.. snoop - yeah. I’m just trying to help you realize the situation so we can deal with it together.”

“Thahs ghole cohming fohm you” Zero’s words were barely comprehensible now with a mouthful of dry cereal that Shiro took note of him consistently eating since his food cravings.

“There’s something I need to tell you.. which is why I’m so on you about this.”

Zero paused his munching, fearful of the next sentence to come.

“I made a deal with Yuuki. She’s going to give me Kaname’s blood bi-weekly.”

Zero’s face flushed in anger before he threw the box of cereal in Shiro’s direction who easily dodged it.

“Hold on! Let me finish… The only thing she wants in return is that I keep you and the child from Kaname.”

Zero finally swallowed the remaining cereal in his mouth, but the anger in his face didn’t leave with it. “Can I not leave you alone for a minute without you making deals with the Kuran’s behind my back?!”

“You’re pregnant and you need to start preparing for this!” Shiro argued, now equally angered. “That child is going to die, including you with it if the child doesn’t get the essential nutrients that only the father can provide! The least I could do was find an alternative and not have to drag you back to Kaname.. and I’m pretty fucking sure it was a fair deal in comparison!”

Zero glared silently at him while stuffing another handful of cereal in his mouth.

“Look, Zero.. we can argue about this all you want to, but at least let me go with you to your doctor appointment tomorrow.”

Zero swallowed the cereal after munching on it furiously for several seconds, “You scheduled me a doctor’s appointment too?! … Go ahead and tell me how you want to die. I think that’s _fair deal_ , don’t you think, Shiro?”

Shiro slowly made his way toward the exit of the room, “You know what, I think I’m going to call it an early night.”

Zero pulled Bloody Rose from her concealed location tucked at his hip, “I don’t think so..”

Shiro cursed to himself when seeing the glint of Zero’s gun in the corner of his eye aimed in his direction, “Fuck.. I’m not getting any sleep, am I?”

“Not a chance.”

~

“Why do you request so many frequent blood extractions..” Kaname inquired as he took a seat in the chair before Hanabusa and Yuuki.

“Well.. uh.” Yuuki tried to come up with some elaborate lie on the spot, but it ended in a stammer, “Uhm.. w-we need it for.. uh -”

“We need it for emergency purposes.” Hanabusa took over for her , “If the time arising where you experience significant blood loss as you had before, I want to ensure that there’s enough fresh blood supplied so that I can give you an autotransfusion if needed. Anti-Vampire weapons can prevent you from healing yourself as you naturally would over time, so this is simply a precautionary measure.”

“I see.” Kaname drawled before permissively extending his arm at the rest of the chair for Hanabusa to begin the process of the venipuncture.

Yuuki was silently thanking Hanabusa. It was times like these that she wondered what she would do without him.

“Yuuki..” Kaname said her name as he always did in a silvery voice. “You have been acting different as of late.. is there something bothering you?”

“Uh.. n-no! Everything is fine!” She tried to cover her perturbation with a forced smile. “Really, don’t worry about it! I think I just need more sleep.”

Kaname hummed at her, “Very well. Perhaps you should do that then.”

“Right.. good night then." Yuuki gave a light bow of her head and went to leave the room before being stopped the very moment she placed her hand on the door’s handle.

**“But first you are going to show me what you are hiding, my _dear_ Yuuki.”**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> I'm sorry if it wasn't enough, but I hope it will hold you over for now.  
>  **Thank you all so much for the love and support! .. mostly for sticking with me.**


	7. Tell me your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This is important to note:** There will be portions of the story that are in all _italic_. What this means is this event has transpired in the past, however please be aware that many - actually almost all the italic portions in this chapter is before Kaname's awakening. The only reason I'm pointing this out in this chapter is because there are going to many breaks in the story. Past- current - past- continue to another current. You get the idea. I made it far more confusing than what I originally planned, but I still want to post it.
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyway guys, please enjoy! :) This chapter will be longer than 2k this time.**
> 
>  
> 
>  ~

The hard evidence displayed in front of him came as a shock to his entire system. The voices around him faded into background noise to the loud static that flooded his hearing. All he remembered before this was the Technician asking him if he wanted to know the gender of the child, then in that instant he was captured by the reality he had been denying for almost five months now. _Being pregnant_.

Buried memories of Kaname were being dug up from the corner of his mind. He remembered the exact moment, many moons ago when Kaname told him he wanted a heir. Zero guessed he wanted a boy, like most Kings do, but Kaname confessed to the opposite. He wanted a girl that resembled Zero and would inherit his unique features.

The physical affection Kaname showed him - though many times aggressive, could move the sea for him with it’s vibrations. It was powerful and oozing of what Kaname would never admit, but Zero could feel it through the soft touches of his fingertips ghosting over him. He could feel the _love_ that Kaname had for him, which made it so much more terrifying when the time came when he had to use this to his advantage.

Even knowing Kaname’s love for him, Zero still could never fathom why Kaname was throwing away his chance to have children for him, or even the reason he chose Zero as his mate when there were plenty of beautiful Pureblood women that could easily give him a heir when Zero couldn’t. Kaname had his concubines, yes, but there were many limits he placed on them that proved Zero to be superior to them: They weren’t allowed to be in public presence with him like Zero could, or even speak to him. They were just there for entertainment and sexual relief, where Zero was there for more purposes and could see it when Kaname declared him to be his successor if he were to fall ill, or be killed.

Zero was a slave long ago before the time of Kaname’s slumber, poor and shunned by many. He was an Omega.. which made him a prime target for resentful and belittling treatment.

It was shock to everybody who seen the event that transpired, including Zero who witnessed Kaname slaughter every person with his bare hands that were congregation around Zero and jeering angrily at him while holding weapons, such as spears. They wanted him dead.

Kaname was covered in blood with bodies piled around them that he casually stepped over, his eyes then softened in Zero’s direction as he leisurely walked toward him

“Tell me your name.”

~

“Zero? Hey, Zero.. are you okay?”

The Silver-haired hunter was forced from his flashback, unfocused eyes fluttering a couple of times before finding Shiro who was staring at him with a worried expression. “Zero. We can come back another time if this is too much for you.”

“No.. I’m fine.” Zero said before he turn his attention back to screen once more, “Is it a girl?”

“Yes.” The technician smiled, “She is in fact a girl. Congratulations.”

~

After the trip home from his appointment to the Kaien’s residence, Zero had led Shiro by his hand into his bedroom. He wasn’t sure what had come over him, or why he was feeling so frisky after being so sentimental during the car ride home, but it eventually led to the two making out in his bed and Zero under him.

“Hold on.” Zero broke their heated kiss, “Give me two minutes?”

Shiro was reluctant to let the Silverette go when being far too eager to ravage him in the sheets, but he quickly reminded himself that Zero’s hormones were nothing to take lightly when he became angry.

“Make it quick?” Shiro whispered in his ear as he wantonly slid his hand past the fabric of Zero’s waist and grasped his ass firmly, earning a soft moan from his sexual silver-haired deviant.

Shiro then watched him depart to the washroom before a familiar tone repeatedly chimed nearby. He got up from the bed and retrieved his phone to look at his messages that were being flooded with pictures.

“No.. damn it, Yuuki!” 

~

  
_Shiro was busily working on a sketch for one of his clients before hearing the chime of the shop’s door, signaling a customer._

_“What can I - Zero..?”_

_Shiro blinked a couple times to be sure that what he was seeing wasn’t just his mind playing tricks on him. Zero was really here, in his tattoo shop. In front of him._

_“What are you doing here?” Shiro questioned, still in his stupor. “I though we weren’t speaking anymore.”_

_“Just here for a tattoo, like any other client.” Zero said flatly, “And you’re coincidentally the best tattoo artist in this state. So yeah.”_

_“I see.” Shiro tried to hide his smug grin and speak to Zero as he normally would any client, “What are you looking to get?”_

_“Not sure. I want you to choose.”_

_Shiro raised his brows, “You know that’s not how this works.. right?”_

_Zero shrugged, “Yeah, but you know me best. Think you’re up to it?”_

_He shook his head at him, but the least bit surprised at Zero’s indifference, “Alright, follow me. I drew something for you a long time ago that I never gave to you. I think it will do for this situation.”_

_Zero followed Shiro to the back of the shop where there was a table awaiting him, “Do you want me to choose on what part of your body too?”_

_Zero mused to himself for a second and nodded, “That’s fine.”_

_“Then take your pants off and lay down.” Shiro grinned at him._

_Zero twitched slightly in response. “I changed my mind. I want it on my back.”_

_Shiro chuckled and gestured for him to come over to where he took his seat, “Take your shirt off then and lay down.”_

_Zero followed his instruction and lied down on the cushioned table. Shiro prepared the stencil and stuck it to the mid section of his back, “Since you trust me enough to tattoo what I want on you, I’m going to keep this a secret before you see it. That alright?”_

_Zero nodded his approval._

_Loud buzzing sounded in the room. It wasn’t long before Zero could feel the needle pricking at his skin and the sudden pain that accompanied it. It was tolerable for Zero, though. He’s gone through much worse._

_“Not that I did this to just speak to you, but there’s something I need to tell you.” Zero confessed._

_“Go for it.” Shiro wasn’t hesitant to touch base with him on a topic he knew would be brought up - eventually._

_Zero took a deep breath before he continued, “When you asked for me to be your mate, I said no because I was afraid.”_

_“Afraid of what, Zero?”_

_“Afraid of comparing you to your brother. It wouldn’t be fair to you.”_

_“Zero..” Shiro said in sigh and turned his tattoo gun off. “Look at me.”_

_Zero turned to him, though his stare slowly trailed away feeling abashed by his confession._

_“Look. I know Kaname was your first love and maybe your only, but don’t you see what’s happening? Kaname still has his hold on you, Zero. He’s been gone for hundreds and hundreds of years now. Just give me a chance to show you that you can be loved and taken care of by someone who isn’t Kaname. If it doesn’t work out, nothing will change - I promise.”_

_“.. Fine.” Zero caved and added a humorous remark, “But it depends if I like this tattoo.”_

_“Fair enough.” Shiro smirked at him, “You’ll see why I’m the best.”_

~

  
Zero was exasperated when seeing the lump of a figure under his bed’s linen when he left the washroom, knowing well Shiro had fallen asleep in the short time he took to prepare himself for what was supposed to a romantic night of sex.

“Can’t even wait a couple minutes, can you, Shiro.” Zero angrily mumbled to himself in annoyance before flipping the light switch to off and flopping in the bed next to him. “Last time I offer you anything..”

Moments later, Zero could feel Shiro shift in his direction. He wondered if he was actually awake, which irritated him even more thinking that Shiro was possibly playing with him.

“ **Wrong brother**.” A voice spoke before Zero was snagged from behind with a firm hand wrapped around his mouth. “I suppose it takes a traitor to forgive one.”

Zero breathed heavily through his nose with a burst of adrenaline rushing the blood to his drumming heart. His bond mark was tingling and burning at Kaname’s touch. His body easily recognized his mate, but his senses had been somehow concealed of Kaname’s presence up until this moment.

“Relax.” He whispered in Zero’s ear as he brushed away the silver locks of hair, “You are carrying my child so you have nothing to fear.. not yet.”

~

  
They were both covered in blood and badly wounded, but it was only Yuuki who was still standing in the end of the fight, only barely as she was hunched over with her arm wrapped around the gash on her abdomen.

Shiro crawled to the nearest wall and leaned his back to it as he struggled to keep his eyes open and a pool of blood forming beneath him. He knew death was near when the warmth had left his body, and all of his strength far too gone to keep fighting.

“Yuuki..” He smiled faintly before abruptly holding his hand to cover his mouth from the blood being coughed up, “I know it’s.. Kaname who ordered you to do this. Don’t feel bad about it.. okay? .. Just end it..”

She choked back her tears, but tried to remain composed as she collected the bloodied sword laying beside him. “You are still my brother, Shiro.. so I won’t leave you to suffer.”

~

  
_Shiro marveled at the young Vampiress who arrived to the festival in a beautiful white linen skirt draped around her waist and a matching cropped shirt that showed a generous amount of her fair skin. She was decorated in various gold jewelry and a gold headpiece that settled mid-way down her long chestnut hair._

_He approached her, taking a note of the steaks of black makeup soiling her cheeks._

_“Yuuki.” He smiled gently at her before politely offering his hand. “You look beautiful. Come dance.”_

_She wiped her face clean, sniffling one last time before taking his hand._

_“You cry because of Kaname?” He inquired as he gently pulled her close to him, then placed her arms around his neck._

_“Yes.” She admitted, burying her face into Shiro’s chest and mumbling, “.. I am pathetic, I know.”_

_He rubbed her back lightly with his condolence, “Well, there are plenty of-”_

_“No!” She angrily pulled away from him as she spoke vehemently, “Do not even finish that sentence. Kaname will be mine. That lowly servant can never give him what he needs.”_

_Shiro sighed, but understood her unrequited love. “I get it. You want Kaname to yourself, and I equally Zero."_

_“I have an idea, brother." Yuuki slid a gentle hand down his cheek, "I think we can both get what we want if you help me.”_

~

Yuuki held the long blade to Shiro’s slumped figure, the tears now releasing from the corner of her eyes, “I’m sorry.. forgive me, brother.”

Shiro was barely conscience to hear her drowned out words. He closed his eyes and waited for the final strike that would kill him; However, a loud, startling gasp forced him to raise his head before Yuuki’s body crumbled on top of him.

“I just love family reunions. Someone always dies.” A woman voice said before chuckled lowly. Shiro looked to her licking Yuuki’s blood from her long, sharp finger nails.

“Mother? .. I told you to stay home.” His voice was hoarse and weakened, “Go before Kaname comes to investigate..”

“Darling, I am not leaving you here to die. Drink her blood. That should be enough to restore you.”

“I can’t." Shiro began to cough up more blood, throwing his head to the side, "She already lost too much blood after our fight.. It will kill her.”

She scowled at him, “She tried to kill you, Shiro. I am having a hard time understanding how you can not return that favor for her.” 

“I know that, Mother.. but it was on Kaname’s orders.”

“I am telling you to drink her blood, son. I am not asking you. If you won’t.. I will kill her myself.”

“If you kill her, Kaname is going to come for you next and I won’t be around to help you.. don’t be stupid!”

“Exactly.” She gave a crafty smile, “Now choose what is more important to you. Her, or your mother..”

~

“Be ready by tonight. I left what you will be wearing next to the bed.”

Zero marveled at Kaname who easily knotted his tie in the mirror - reflecting on memories before he then turned to Zero. “Or is that going to be a problem for you too?”

"I guess not." Zero answered, “But at least tell me why.”

“Traditions, mostly. I will be holding a large gathering to announce your pregnancy to the public.”

“You're doing _what?!”_ Zero shrilled, “Are you even thinking about the repercussions? That’s going to cause a fucking public uproar! Things aren’t what they used to be, Kaname. With the bond sealed, your powers are limited to what they used to be. Do you think it’s wise to piss off hundreds if not thousands of Vampires and Hunters simultaneously?”

“About that.” Kaname smiled sadistically, “After you give birth, I won’t restrain from forcing you to open the bond. I think you know well that I will get what I want.”

Zero swallowed at the heavy knot in his throat. He did know. He also knew it would be unpleasant and severely painful, which is likely why Kaname was waiting for their daughter to be born first.

“You’re wicked. You know that?”

Kaname placed his hands at Zero’s waist and leaned in to whisper, “Yet you still cannot resist my touch. Like I said.. be ready tonight.”

Kaname released him and exited the room, leaving Zero alone who was already feverish from the small contact. He really hated when Kaname was right, which happened far too often then he wants to admit.

Still, something didn't seem right to him. Kaname was planning something, maybe even baiting someone to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There is going to be a lot of new characters introduced soon and other crazy events to add. **Just to alert everyone** , I decided I will only be updating once a week. I know - please don't kill me, but it has to happen until things settle down in my life (I'm moving and career changing.) I'm very sorry, guys. I hope you still stay with me! I truly love all of this support I'm being shown and you guys are incredible! I still can't believe I'm 7 chapters in with the craziness going on in my life.. and it's thanks to all of you. 
> 
> Thank you so much again.
> 
>  **ALSO ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE:**  
>     
> Many of you might be wondering what the hell is going on between Yuuki and Kaname and their relationship status. I just want to clarify now that my story will not be shy of romantic relationships between relatives. This is normal in the Vampire race, but especially a common occurrence if you figure how old they are numerically. Truthfully, if we date it back and look at Cleopatra's relationship with her brother - yeah.. not so uncommon. I'm not saying that there will be anything sexually explicit between relatives, but it's implied. I understand if many of you choose to discontinue reading due to this, but I want to give a fair warning.


	8. Cat and Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I want to take a moment to apologize for my absence. I know many of you feel it’s unnecessary to keep apologizing and I hugely appreciate your patience, but I do feel like I should explain, especially when promising frequent updates.**
> 
> I won’t go into too much specifics, but I have been battling with serious health problems that have been hugely impacting my life. (I am not seeking pity, only explaining.)
> 
> This story is NOT on hiatus. I love being here and I am very grateful to those who are still reading. I love interacting with you all, it honestly brightens my day!
> 
> Hey, let me get you to the good stuff and end this by saying thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Much love to those who have supported this fiction (っ´▽｀)っ  
> ~

_**Note** : Large portions of the story in all italic represent an event that has already occurred. It represents the **past.**_

 

“You’re up, Kiryuu.”

The security guard opens the door of the cell where Ichiru is seated on a bench next to two other men similarly dressed in bright orange uniforms. After the cuffs were secured around Ichiru’s wrists by the officer, he was then escorted to the Courtroom where he stood before the Judge behind the Defendant’s stand.

“Case number CR-353400” the Judge reads aloud, “Ichiru Kiryuu. You are being accused of First Degree Murder, Breaking and Entering and Possession of an illegal weapon. What is your plea?”

Ichiru opens his mouth to answer, but is interjected by a man with a briefcase who takes a stand beside him.

“Your Honor, I will be representing Ichiru Kiryuu today. May I have a moment with my client?”

“Very well, Mr. Ichijou. But make it brief.”

“Thank you, Your Honor.” The man nods before turning to Ichiru and speaking in a hushed tone, “Let me do the talking - understood?”

Ichiru cautiously looks around the Courtroom before answering, “Sorry to waste your time, _old man_ , but I’d rather rot in prison.”

“I imagine you would. You owe a favor to a very powerful man, Kiryuu.”

Ichiru leans closer to him, voice low and venomous, “Let me make myself clear. The only thing I owe that Pureblood is the taste of his blood at the end of my blade, or was I being to subtle when I slaughtered several of his minions he sent for me?”

The man stares back at him, “Would it change your mind if I said I know about what Zero has done to you?”

The man continued when noticing the twitch in Ichiru’s expression, “Something tells me that you have been waiting a very long time for this opportunity.”

~

 

_Ichiru knew well that his brother was being sanguine for him. His health condition was declining by each passing week and yet Zero would always remain pessimistic and determined that one day Ichiru would miraculously recover._

_At first it began with night sweats. The fever, the muscle aches, the fatigue following the persistent nausea. Ichiru declined rapidly to the point of bedridden. This was not a sickness that Zero could easily remedy, though Ichiru treasured every moment that his brother would spend trying._

_One thing he did know for sure that if this illness hadn’t killed him first, Zero’s inventive soups would._

_One day Zero stopped returning home. After two days had passed, Ichiru wondered if his brother had finally given up on him; however, that thought was quickly dismissed knowing well that Zero would not have gone through all the trouble he had just to leave without saying as much as a goodbye. He panicked, then slapped himself stupid for not questioning Zero’s odd reasoning for why he was recently returning home covered in unsightly bruises._

_The thought of anyone harming his twin sent Ichiru into a fit of anger. He could care less if he had to crawl from the bed down the entirety of the Nile river, he would find Zero. If he hadn’t returned home by tonight, Ichiru was prepared to go on a hunt for him._

_Zero did return that night, but not alone. Ichiru shifted upright on the bed to greet his brother, even hopeful to find enough strength in him to give warmest hug before whacking him on the head, but the sudden acknowledgement of another unfamiliar presence in the room glued him in place._

_Zero knew there was no need to introduce the formidable Pharaoh Kaname as he came into view, but he still did, as though the man wasn’t considered a Godly figure and just an ordinary person._

_Ichiru stared with uncertainty. This had to be some illusion induced by his sickness -- it had to be. With that thought in mind, Ichiru remained silent and waited for them both to vanish in thin air, but they never did._

_Zero pressed the dorsum of his hand to Ichiru’s forehead, then carefully laid Ichiru back onto the bed to rest. “You may hate me for this brother, but I will not see you die.”_

_Ichiru wasn’t certain what his brother meant by that, or why Zero was walking away from him as Kaname was approaching. He sensed something sinister happening, and with it conscience beating of his thudding heart. He tried to speak, agape lips with no voice. He tried to move, yet some invisible force was containing him to the bed. He was trapped inside his own body, defenseless to do anything but silently watch every step that Kaname took._

_He would never forget the agonizing pain of turning into one of those creatures, or that sinister grin that Kaname wore before tearing his fangs into his neck._  
~

 

“Trust me, Kiryuu. I don’t like being your maid any more than you do, but Lord Kaname asked me to--” Hanabusa growled his frustration when spotting Zero who was lazily slung over the balcony’s gate with a cigarette hanging slack between his lips. “How many times do I have to tell you that smoking is unhealthy for the child! If Lord Kaname finds out -”

“Will he?” Zero said after watching the plume of smoke slowly escape his lips, “You know Aidou, Shiro told me everything.. like your experiment with abortion pills.”

Hanabusa turned several shades of pale and began to stutter over his words, “Th-that was purely a coincidence! It has nothing to do with you!”

“Hm, yeah. Word of advice.. be a better liar.”

“Ki-Kiryuu, please! You can’t tell him!” Hanabusa desperately pleaded and clung to Zero’s arm, “I swear I won’t say anything about the smoking if that’s where you’re getting at!”

Zero pushed him away with the palm of his hand to his forehead, “Chill. I won’t say anything. Find me a pen and paper if you want to keep it that way.”

Hanabusa was addled by the request before skittered away to look for the requested item.

Zero waited for Hanabusa to return with the paper and pen, then took it from him and scribbled something down before folding it and returning it back to him. “I wrote the address at the top. Leave it under the door and leave immediately. If a man in a cowboy hat armed with a shotgun tries to kill you, you tell him that I sent you, got it?”

Hanabusa nodded before Zero sympathetically pats him on the back, “Look at it this way, Aidou. A shotgun to the face is a lot more merciful than what Kaname will do to you.”

~

 

Kaname’s patience was being tested. He once believed that nothing could be more wicked than his own torturous designs for punishment, but that thought was being challenged by the large stacks of papers on his desk that demanded his signature.

To add to all of this, there was something amiss. A phantom of a woman standing next to him, holding a trey of tea with a cheerful smile.

Sending Yuuki to her imminent death weighed on Kaname’s mind, but he continued to try and battle the guilt with the fact that she betrayed him - and for the last time. She wanted to keep his own child a secret from him, to keep Zero and him apart for her own agenda. He couldn’t trust her and because of this, she would be met with her own demise. What happened had to be done, and there was no better revenge than to have Shiro do it for him.

_Two birds, one stone._

Still, this damn phantom wouldn’t leave.

Just before the chains of his sanity had snapped along with the pen clutched between his fingers, a knocking sounded at his door. In came Takuma beaming broadly as he always had.

“Lord Kaname, may I have a moment to inform you of the good news?” he asked as he closed the door behind him and waiting for the Pureblood to answer.

“Be brief about it.”

“Well, I have both favorable news and some.. unfavorable.” Takuma went on, “The goods news is that Ichiru has arrived at the manor. As asked, he will be attending the celebration party tonight to discuss matters. The bad news is.. according to Hanabusa, Zero refuses to change in the appropriate clothing for the party. Zero claims that he’s not going and he also said quote on quote ‘fuck you.’.”

Kaname let out a soft sigh, “I see. I will deal with him.”

“There’s more.”

Kaname watched as Takuma reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. He then inserted it into the digital tablet he carried with him before placing it in front of Kaname. “I retrieved the video footage from Shiro’s shop. I think you should see it.”

“Have you watched it?”

“.. I have.”

“Then there is no need for me to see it.”

“With all due respect, Lord Kaname.. I think you should take a moment to watch it. The way you predicted the fight to end.. did not.”

Kaname picked up the tablet and began the video with a touch of the screen. As he did this, Takuma tried to conceal the fact that he was watching him in the corner of his eye while pretending to be preoccupied with a random object in Kaname’s office. He wasn’t sure how the Pureblood would react at the end of the video, but he certainly wasn’t expecting his tablet to shatter in a million pieces in Kaname’s hand.

**"Find her - now.”**

-

 

Zero felt accomplished after watching the outfit that Hanabusa tried to make him wear burn to ashes in the fireplace. Sure -- Kaname would kill him later for it, but it was a small price to pay to see the blonde Aristocrat storm out of the room like a child having a tantrum. He probably shouldn’t have pushed it as far as he had knowing that Hanabusa still needed to deliver his note to Yagari.

“Zero.”

The cold gust of air that passed through the Hunter was strong enough to nearly distinguish the flames that Zero was warming his hands by.

_Fuck. Already?_

Zero turned to the direction of the voice. Emerging from the darkest corner of the room was Kaname.

”Come here to give me more clothes to burn?” Zero attempted dry humor, though instantly came to regret that decision when the Pureblood disappeared before him.

Zero instinctively reached for his gun that was not there and carefully looked around the room. He knew better than to think that Kaname wasn’t still lingering in the shadows somewhere, watching him like cornered prey.

“If you want to play cat and mouse then give me my gun back. Make this fun for the both of us.”

Zero’s hands were held captive behind him before being forcefully pushed to collapse onto the bed. The Hunter quickly turned on his back to glower at the tall figure looming over him. “You’re starting to piss me off.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Kaname responding with a grip around Zero’s throat. “Get dressed. In twenty minutes you will meet me in Dining Hall. If you do not show I will see to dragging you there myself.”

Kaname released his hand before making his leave, but Zero had quickly snatched him by the sleeve of his shirt. “Wait..”

Kaname stopped and turned to him. “Do not try to get out of this, Zero.”

“It’s not that, it’s-” Zero took a moment and turned his eyes away, “Just stay, alright. Even if it’s for a moment.”

Kaname was taken by surprise at the sudden request, but he didn't refuse the idea.

“.. You know, you never did ask what the baby was.”

Kaname sat beside him, “Our daughter?”

Zero blinked, “Wait.. how the hell would you know that?”

“I do not need technology to know these things, Zero. Neither do you.”

Kaname grabbed Zero’s hand and placed it on the Hunter's enlarged stomach. “What I am saying is that you have the ability to connect with her. It requires patience, which you do not have.”

“Asshole.” Zero whacked him, “I’m the one pregnant. Why can you connect with her and I can’t?”

“Like I said before.. patience.”

Zero went to whack him again, but Kaname caught him by the wrist and pulled him closer, “Speaking of our daughter, are you still not craving my blood? Because if I had to guess, I would say you are, but you would rather fight it and put her in danger than admit to needing me.”

“That’s not true..” Zero knew that to be a lie the moment those words left his lips. He was being selfish and putting his pride before his daughter’s life. She wasn’t even born yet and he already achieved the worst parent award.

Zero opened his mouth to speak again before Kaname had sealed them in a kiss. He cradled his arm around Zero’s back and gently lowered the hunter on the bed beneath him.

Zero’s was a befuddled mess melting under Kaname’s warmth. The sensual touching of Kaname’s hands exploring beneath his shirt, the mix of passionate, rough kissing and Kaname’s fangs grazing his supple lips, his scent of warm, delectable spice overwhelming his senses -- he barely noticed the fact that Kaname had punctured his own lip to draw small droplets of blood. The scent of it amplified Zero’s thirst, drying his mouth entirely. His own body was betraying him once again and Kaname knew that look all too well; pouting lips with kittenish lavender eyes flicking, it was only a moment before Kaname put a stop to his teasing and pulled Zero onto his lap.

The Silverette rested both of his arms at Kaname’s shoulders. The smell of his mate’s blood was driving him mad.

His body then moved on his own, fangs tingling with desire as he sank his fangs in Kaname's neck. The Pureblood didn't wince. He welcomed his mate by grasping Zero's hair and pushing him fangs in further.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this didn't disappoint! There's a huge twist in events happening next chapter. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> NOTE: I have not responded to comments from last chapter. I truthfully just logged on and it's 6am. I'm so tired right now that all I want to do is release this chapter and pass out from sheer exhaustion. I promise you guys I'm going to respond to comments tomorrow - all of them! Thank you so much for the feedback, guys!


End file.
